


Loss

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [14]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drinking to Cope, Gen, HOMRA - Freeform, Hurt Harbor, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Port Angst, Set in the begining of 'Some How' before the bar incident, and i love Kusanagi so much, apparently i like hurting this poor man, half tempted to say this is BEFORE 'Some How', im sorry, red clan, so maybe go check that out after this, sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: “You two just had to go and leave me behind didn't you?”
Relationships: Kusanagi Izumo & Suoh Mikoto & Totsuka Tatara, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Alphabet Inspired [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From  
> SJ (last of hers I believe) Loss
> 
> It is short but it hurts.

_Don’t go._

They had all lost something that day and it was painful to keep it all together enough to make sure his clan got home safely. Anna was safely tucked into her bed having tired herself out from all her crying. Yata curled up on the couch that Mikoto used to nap on in the room below the Bar equally as tired as the girl for the same reasons. Kamamoto and the others promised to text him as each of them arrived home and his phone had been silent for the last two hours after the last of his clansmen had checked in. He had told them all to get some rest and to take care of themselves that he's see them when they came by the bar. Secretly he knew that those visits would trickle out to nothing and he didn't blame them. Yata would but Kusanagi could never do that.

They had all lost something after all. They all lost something precious when Tatara was killed. And they all lost their King when Mikoto completed his mission to avenge him. He loved his clansmen like they were his family. That’s what HOMRA was about being a family.

But… He still couldn’t help but feel that he lost his real family when Mikoto's sword started to fall.

_Please._

He had a bottle in his hand pouring another drink that he wasn’t sure of the number anymore. This was bottle number two and he was sure it had been brand new when he started and it was mostly gone now. He stared at the glass in his hand feeling the stinging in his eyes as he sat in the room that had belonged to Mikoto. He downed the glass quickly before raising his eyes to the bed the one he knew Tatara and Mikoto shared some nights. He wasn’t stupid. He knew his best friends better than he knew himself most times. And that’s why this was hurting so much.

“You two just had to go and leave me behind didn't you?”

His voice was broken as he spoke and he did his best not to let his ending sob be too loud. No need for anyone to wake and come check on him. He pushed the back of his hand to his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut against the falling tears trying muffle the sobs that were now tearing from his chest and throat.

“… Goodbye …”

_Come back._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (I know this one works but please be over 18 to follow)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
